Sonic Revolution
by Feral101
Summary: Jacquelyn Assault, a 16yr old girl stumble upon a mysterious package.That changes her life forever. Now she must journey out to find a way to get her life back and defeat the evil Virus Sonic in order to save the world.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter.1~ The mysterious package**_

_I stood in a barren land, no plants, no trees, just sand, the sun's light warmed my face as I looked at the endless stripe of open road in front of me. Where am I?…What is this place? my legs started to move, breaking into a jog that quickly turned into a run. Faster and faster and faster. The scenery around me started to turn into a blur as my velocity increased , the wind rushed against my face but was useless in slowing me down as I ran down the road. How am I running this fast? I look down a my legs and finally noticed… This wasn't my body. I was looking a pair of strong, thin, blue legs both wearing white socks and spotless red shoes with white straps and a yellow buckle on the outside. Was I looking through the eyes of someone?…Or something… There was a sudden flash of golden light. Huh?… I looked into the blue sky, there lie a golden streak. What is that?…I tried to focus on it more, the obscured golden streak came clear. It was a golden Chinese dragon with glowing red eyes. Is that a …__**Dragon**__? It looked at me then seconds later let out a bellow and somehow…I understand it. "Carry on the legacy…" What legacy? What was the dragon talking about? Suddenly, I was blinded, a bright light came out of nowhere. What the-? I look at the dragon, as it started disappearing into the light. Wait! What legacy? Wait! Don't go! WAIT!_

"WAIT!" I awoke, my hand outstretched as if I was reaching for something but nothing was there. I only groaned as my arm fell back to my side. I laid in my comfortable bed, a large blanket wrapped around my body, my head rested on a large fluffy pillow. "Same dream again…", I've been having that dream for a week now. I'm still trying to figure what the dragon meant?

"Jacquelyn!", My mom's voice echoed up the stairs, "Are you awake?"

I forced myself to sit up, despite half of my mind wanted to go back to sleep. I threw the covers off of my body and swinging my feet onto the soft rug. I stood up, stretching ,hearing some of my bones crack. I swung open the door to my room and walked down the stairs, I was greeted by the sweet scent of pancakes and bacon. I walked into clean kitchen, To find Mom finish the last of the eggs. "Oh, Jacquelyn. Your awake." , said my Mom. I lived my Mother, no father. Mother said that Dad had left a month after I was born. She said he left for no reason not even telling my Mom if he would come back or not. Years passed he still hasn't returned. I started to believe that he was…dead. No, I wasn't going to believe my father was dead. He's probably lost…But who could be lost for 16 years? Uhhh… my head still hurt just thinking about it. " Jacquelyn can you go get the mail for me."

"Sure. Right after breakfast"

"Okay."

Right after eating a plate consisting of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. With my stomach filled, I slipped on a pair of comfortable shoes and went out the door. Once I stepped outside , the sun's light washed over me giving me warmth until a chilly breeze blew by disrupting the warmth and making me cold.

"Brrr…I totally forgot it was still cold outside."

I walked over to our mailbox and swung open the small door, inside a small pile of letters.

"Let's see…", I pulled out the letters and started to look through them, "Mom….junk…junk…Bill…bill…junk…Mom."

I sighed, Why isn't there any letters for me once and a while? I started to walked back to the house, opening the junk mail until I tripped everything happened so fast only thing I remember was my body colliding with the ground and the letters flying out of my hand.

"Ow!", I picked myself up, dusting the dirt off my sleeping clothes, "What the-?"

I looked behind me to see what tripped me, there was a brown box tied with thin piece of string, "What is this?", I sat up and observed the mysterious box. It had my name and address but no return address.

"Weird…I wonder who send me this?", I stared at the box thinking weather to leave it where it laid or to take it home. Another cold wind blew in, I shivered. "Well….I can't just leave this lying here especially if it belongs to me." I picked up the scattered letters and the package, and walked back inside. I closed and locked the door, Mom walked over to me.

"Is that for me?"

"The mail is but the package no.", I handed her the mail.

"Who would want to send you a package?", My Mom asked as she started to open the rest of the mail.

"I don't know.", Mom looked at me for a few seconds.

"Well…"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to open it?"

"I don't think I should. It doesn't has a return address for all we know it could be a bomb."

"Alright it's your package you open it when you feel like it.", After that saying I went back upstairs, the rest of the day was fine but I couldn't take my mind off the package, I mostly had my eyes on the package instead of the T.V. One thing about me is that I was very curious at the same time I always cautious. But this time my curiosity was winning, I decided later on today I was going to open it.

Night soon came, stars littered the ink- black sky, the full moon's pale light washed over the land. I sat in my room looking at the mysterious package, I was nervous but at the same time anxious to see what lies inside. I shook it at first I could rattle of stuff, there was a lot of stuff inside. I placed the box down before I slowly started to pull on the thin piece of string. What I didn't know is that the stuff inside this box will change my life forever.


	2. Transformed

_Chapter. 2~ Transformed_

Inside the box was a pair of red, white striped shoes with gold buckles on them along with white gloves, 7 glowing gems, and a small note tied up in a ribbon.

"Who would want to send me this stuff?"

I took out the small note , untied the ribbon, and started to read.

_Jacquelyn you have been chosen to carry out your father's legacy. To fight crime and evil at a amazing speed, he trusted you with this power and so do I. If you don't understand put on the gloves and shoes and you'll see what I mean._

I looked at the gloves and shoes that sat on the floor. I was precarious as I started to put on the shoes , "Why should I even bother?…It probable won't fit me…", Once I put on the shoes, it was strange. It wasn't too big or too small, it was the perfect size it didn't even bother my feet and was very comfortable.

"They…fit.", I slipped on the gloves, "The gloves too." I looked at myself and started to pose, "Ya know….This kind of looks good on me." I soon stopped as I felt something…something pulling me not physically but,… mentally. I shifted my body towards the gems that glowed brightly, more brightly than usually.

"Huh?", I reached out my hand about touch it until they flashed blinding me for a few seconds. I slowly opened my eyes.

"What the-?…..Where am I?", I was in a dark place, the 7 gems levitated around me. Then I suddenly heard a mysterious voice.

(_Are you ready?)_

"Ready?…Ready for what?"

_(Carry on the legacy that your father left for you.)_

"My Dad?…You know my Dad?"

_(Yes. Very well indeed.)_

"Tell me…What happened to him?"

_(He died…)_

"What…?", Was my father really dead?….No, NO! I wasn't going to believe it. He can't be dead he just… can't be, "…Who are you?"

_(Hmm? Do you not remember me?)_

"Huh?", The gems flew high into the sky then, came back as a golden Chinese dragon just like the one my dreams I've been having for weeks. It was enormous as it towered over, looking down upon me with its red eyes, "Ah! It's you! The dragon from my dreams…"

_(Yes, that was me. I've been trying to contact you the pass week)_

"What's your name?"

_(My name is Chaotic Dragon, I am the spiritual energy of the 7 Chaos emeralds.)_

"7.… Chaos emeralds? Why does that sound so familiar?", It took me a moment then I finally remembered, "Oh, The 7 Chaos Emeralds with Sonic, Shadow, Sliver and everybody else."

_(Yes, but the way you see them is completely different…)_

"Hmm? What are you saying?", I was confused. The way it as if is said that Sonic and all the rest of the SEGA Characters were real.

_(I'm saying that you, Jacquelyn Assault is a decent of a long line of people that have been transformed into the Legendary Blue Hedgehog.)_

"You mean my father was changed into Sonic the hedgehog….", It nodded a few seconds passed broke into laughter, it looked at me as if I was crazy, "You got to be pulling my leg! Hahahahahah! This must be a dream! It got to be!"

_(If you say it is.)_

I soon stopped laughing, so I could catch my breathe, "So…let me guess…to carry out my father's "legacy" your going to change me into Sonic."

_(Correct. Plus you must defeat…Virus Sonic.)_

"Who's Virus Sonic?"

_(An Evil computerized copy of Sonic, you human created years ago. With the right technology they brought him into the real world. He was made only to make Sonic's work easier. But something went wrong, Virus Sonic was infected with a virus that slowly spread, corrupting him hence giving the name he has now. Your father merely drained the dark powers from him putting him into a deep hibernation. But his powers are now slowly growing as we speak. Soon he'll awaken with one thing in mind…_)

"What's that?"

_(World Domination. He plans on making the whole world his slaves. And ruling with an iron fist and a cold heart.)_

"By changing me into Sonic, you want me to defeat Virus Sonic that my father fail to do and left for me ."

(Yes.)

Well, this be a dream….it's all an Illusion. 'Cause this cannot be real, the dragon, the chaos emeralds, the stuff about my father, everything. But I might as well go along with it, "Alright then,… change me into Sonic. I'll defeat Virus Sonic and be home before dinner."

(Okay but, I must warn you defeating Virus Sonic will not be an easy feat. The World's fate will be on your shoulders.)

"Don't worry. I'll finish what my Dad started. I'll defeat Virus Sonic."

(Then, let us proceed.), The dragon flew above me and grabbed me with its talons.

"Wha-?", It flew me high into the air, a golden veil wrapped around me, "What's happening?"

A searing pain washed over me, my whole felt like it was on fire. I screamed as I never felt a pain like this before. My eyes shut tightly, wincing in pain. I started to feel my body started to shift, "M-my b-body…..AHHHHHHHHH!", I couldn't see it but, I could feel it. I was transforming into something but I couldn't tell. I screamed again, the pain continued for 30 mins then, finally stopped but, my whole body was sore, throbbing painfully. I panted, exhausted from screaming. My vision started to obscure, I felt myself slowly drift into darkness. I slowly passed out…The pain felt so real… But, it was all a dream…right?

"Uhhh….My body, I awoke with a sore body, the pain started to dull out. I looked around, I was in my room laying on my comfortable bed, my head resting on my pillow, and a cover wrapped around my body, "I was right


End file.
